Fast Cars To A Solid Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Heatwave and Rachel aren't too thrilled when Jamie makes a friend in Blurr, but can the racecar prove he can be a good friend. Done as a request for Moore98Luke.


**Moore98Luke asked for this one. Here you go, Moore98Luke! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01, who helped me out with this story. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Fast Cars To A Solid Friendship**

"Hey, guys! We're here!" Jamie called out as he and Rachel entered the firehouse, quickly spotting their guardians.

"Hey, Rachel. Hey, Jamie," Boulder greeted them as the others echoed the greeting and Jamie ran up to Heatwave, who scooped him up in his arms while Blades also lifted Rachel up into his arms for a hug.

"Good to see you two," Heatwave said with a smile.

"What have you guys been up to?" Rachel asked.

"Would you believe we have three new recruits?" Blades asked her.

"For real?" Jamie asked in surprise.

Heatwave gave a small grunt. "Yeah, but…it's been a work in progress," he admitted.

Rachel's smile fell. "They don't like humans?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, no. They do," Boulder reassured her and Jamie. "Well, at least Blurr and Salvage do. Quick Shadow is a little harder to convince."

"What do you mean, Boulder?" Jamie asked.

"What Boulder means is that it's been a bit of a challenge to work with the new recruits, especially with Blurr wanting to race all the time and Quick Shadow not understanding teamwork," Heatwave said.

"It has been only a little while, Heatwave," Chase said gently. "It did take us a bit when we first met to learn to work together."

"True," Blades admitted. "Especially when we had to work with humans."

He looked sheepish. "No offense, you two," he said to the cousins.

"None taken," Rachel said with a smile.

"I think that's true about a lot of things," Jamie said. "It's not easy working with something you're not familiar with, but given time, it gets easier, especially when you become accustomed to it and it's not as awkward."

"Very true, son," Heatwave said, proud of the young boy.

Just then, three vehicles came into the station in the form of a purple race car, a construction vehicle, and a silverish-gray motorcycle. The three transformed into three more Autobots. "Who are these humans?" The construction vehicle asked curiously.

"These are my charge, Rachel, and Heatwave's charge and son, Jamie," Blades said in introduction. "Rachel. Jamie, meet Blurr, Salvage, and Quick Shadow."

The female Rescue Bot didn't really acknowledge the two cousins, but didn't say anything against them, something that made Rachel feel relief. Salvage was curious about the two and asked them about how they met the Rescue Bots, which the blonde-haired girl was happy to tell him about and answer his other questions, seeing he was very friendly. Jamie was chatting with Blurr, who seemed surprised but also pleased that the young boy liked racing as much as he did. Seeing the quick friendship formed between them, Heatwave grew a bit worried and while the others were outside, he spoke with Rachel alone.

"I'm a bit worried about Jamie hanging around Blurr," he said. "He does a lot of dangerous racing."

"You mean like no-holds-barred racing or underground racing?" Rachel asked, now feeling worried as well.

"Similar," the fire truck answered. "He likes to race on dangerous roads and on obstacle courses that have a lot of dangers in them, especially large gorges, hairpin turns, and even little road where he can only drive them balancing on two wheels."

Now the girl was worried. "I hate to say it, but that sounds like he'd be a really bad influence on Jamie, especially where he loves race cars," she said.

Heatwave saw that Jamie and Blurr were playing soccer at the moment and the purple Rescue Bot was helping the boy to dodge an opponent, something that Jamie was working on and it seemed the two were doing well, especially when Jamie was smiling hugely as he made the goal with Blurr giving him a challenge that wasn't too difficult, but made the young boy think on his feet. Rachel noticed too. "Why don't you and I just keep an eye on them for now?" She suggested.

The fire truck bot nodded in agreement, although he was still a bit worried for his son.

* * *

One week later, his fears and Rachel's worry came true as Blurr rolled into the fire station, looking a bit banged up and Jamie climbed out of his passenger side, holding his arm while his face had a few scratches. "What happened?" Rachel asked instantly, checking her cousin for injuries and found that he just had a bruised shoulder and a few scratches, nothing serious.

Blurr actually looked a bit guilty. "We were racing and I was going pretty fast," he admitted. "Ran into a ditch and some fences and flipped a few times."

"A few times?!" Heatwave asked in a sharp tone. "I just got word from Chief that you nearly demolished someone's home!"

"I avoided it," Blurr said, but that didn't appease the fire bot.

"You still caused damage and what's worse is you had Jamie with you and he's injured thanks to you!"

Rachel felt the same way as Heatwave did and came up to Blurr. "Heatwave's right," she said. "You should have known better."

The racecar flinched at that and nodded guiltily, walking away. Salvage checked Jamie's injuries and was relieved they weren't serious and he turned to the other two. "Blurr can get a bit…overexcited when he's racing," he admitted. "But…he does have a good spark."

Heatwave turned back to Jamie. "Sometimes I wonder where his processor is," he said as he held the boy in his arms. "Jamie, I don't want you hanging with Blurr."

"But, Dad, I'm okay," Jamie lightly protested. "Just a few scratches."

"I agree with Heatwave, Jamie," Rachel said, standing beside the fire truck bot, surprising her cousin. "You could have been seriously injured or worse. Blurr doesn't realize that and he should have known better than to go racing at top speeds with a minor as his passenger. What if he had crashed to the point that he couldn't transform back? You would have been badly injured or possibly dead."

Her cousin gave her a hurt look. "You haven't spent time with Blurr," he said. "Like Salvage said, he's a good guy."

"No, he's the guy that got you injured," Heatwave said firmly.

"Jamie, for your own safety, don't hang around Blurr anymore."

The boy was hurt and upset with his older cousin and father, although he did understand why they were forbidding him to hang out with his new friend. He motioned to be put down and when his feet were on the floor, he walked away from them. "I'm going to go hang with Cody," he said and went up into the upper level of the firehouse.

Rachel sighed as she watched her cousin leave. "I feel like a horrible cousin," she admitted.

"Why is that?" Salvage asked curiously.

"Because now Jamie's upset at me," the girl said. "I know he knows I mean well, but…I don't like seeing him upset like that, even if what I tell him is for his own good."

Heatwave nodded. "He's going to be upset at us for a bit," he said softly. "But…we could have lost Jamie today thanks to Blurr recklessness."

Quick Shadow was watching quietly. "One thing I know is that humans are a bit strange," she now said, making them look at her.

"Maybe they are," Salvage said. "But they are like us in a lot of ways."

The female motorcycle bot hummed thoughtfully. "Like parents with sparklings," she said after a moment.

Heatwave and Rachel looked at each other. "I guess that's one way to put it," she said and he nodded.

 _A few days later…_

An alarm rang through the firehouse, making the Rescue Bots look up from what they were doing as the Burns family and Rachel came down the fire pole. "There's a fire at the school," Chief Burns said urgently. "And one teacher said that one student is still trapped in the school."

"Who?" Blades asked worriedly.

The Chief quickly checked and his face looked even more worried as he looked at Heatwave and Rachel. "It's Jamie," he said.

Those two words caused Heatwave to panic. "Rescue Bots!" He called out, but before he could finish the order, the others transformed and revved their engines. Grateful, he also transformed, allowing Kade and Rachel to jump into his cab. Barely a few minutes later, they made it to the school and Heatwave turned on his water hoses full blast to put out the fire. The other Rescue Bots jumped in with Blades providing aerial support while Salvage, Chase, and Boulder began clearing away some rubble that had fallen in the fire or was now waterlogged as the fire was doused. Quick Shadow was watching nearby, but then lithely jumped up the building and lightly landed on the roof, checking to see that the fire was out.

"Quick Shadow to Heatwave: The fire is out," she said.

"Thanks, Quick Shadow," he said.

Rachel, who was standing beside the Burns family, looked worried. "Did anyone get Jamie out?" She asked.

The bots looked at each other, not answering. "NO!" Heatwave screamed out, racing over and frantically searching the rubble and the part of the school destroyed by the fire.

"JAMIE!" Rachel screamed in horror, looking ready to run over and also search for her cousin, but Kade and Graham held her back as she struggled. Dani quickly came over.

"Rachel, calm down," she said, trying to calm her down. "We'll find Jamie."

"Dani's right," Kade said in agreement. "If you keep panicking, it's only going to make it harder."

But as the minutes grew longer, everyone started to lose hope, including Heatwave, who looked at them. "I…I can't find him," he said softly. The other humans had all cleared out to let the Rescue Bots do their jobs, so other than the Burns family and Rachel, no one else was around.

Just then, they heard an engine revving and turned to see Blurr pull up. "Relax, guys," he said and opened his passenger door to reveal Jamie, alive. The boy climbed out, looking at them all.

"It's okay, guys. Blurr got me out of there before the fire got too bad," he said.

Seeing that he was okay and just had some slight burns from the fire, Heatwave ran over and scooped Jamie up in his arms, sobbing in relief. "Jamie!" He said, hugging the boy close. "I was so terrified of losing you, son. I really thought I had."

"Dad, I'm okay," the boy said, trying to calm the fire truck bot down while also beginning to cry a bit. Rachel had collapsed onto the ground in relief and Graham and Dani helped her back to her feet as she calmed down. Heatwave also managed to calm down and both he and Rachel turned to Blurr.

"Blurr, thank you," the leader of the Rescue Bots said.

"Thank you for getting Jamie out of there in time," Rachel said. "Salvage was right. You do have a good spark."

Heatwave nodded. "Not only that, you've proven we can trust you," he said.

Jamie perked up. "Dad?" He asked hopefully.

He smiled. "What do you think, Rachel?" He asked.

She smiled back. "I think we can let Jamie hang around Blurr again," she said honestly, making Jamie smile happily.

"And I promise I won't do any dangerous racing while Jamie's driving with me," Blurr promised them.

"Sounds good to me," Heatwave said in agreement as they all headed back for the firehouse together.

* * *

 **Please leave pokemonsora01 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
